


Red Lingerie

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fisting, John and Helen don’t give a fuck when they’re in love, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex, possible sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Helen drags John to a lingerie store. Fun ensues.





	Red Lingerie

The sun shone weakly through the blinds as John and Helen got dressed. She looked at her lover and wondered about his gloves. She needed some relief from the stress of her friends. 

Maybe it would assist her quest for relief if he came in the room with her at the store, she wondered. She visualized the feel of leather in her most intimate places as she sat on his lap, lost to the pleasures he would bring her. 

John heard soft groans and turned around to see all the familar signs of arousal from his wife. 

"Thinking of me?" he teased. She didn't even laugh at his side tilt (as she usually did), and stared at him with the same look of desire. “Or Erich?" "Johnnnn.." she rolled the last syllable and her eyes. "I would never do that. I was thinking fu..of using the gloves." "For you?" he queried, trying to ignore the fact that his normally prudish wife almost cursed. Then he looked at her again and realized what she meant."No..I have work to do, even today, for the Reich . Go on to the store and think of me." 

"But work can wait, John." she said in a seductive tone and pulled his lapels towards her lips. John could not resist any time his wife did that. He let her hand clasp his as he finished dressing and her lead into the car. 

At the store, John stared at her curves while she talked to the clerk. They were so luscious and he couldn’t wait to see it when they would be alone. He was holding a few pairs of lingerie, one the same color as her mulberry red dress. In order to make time pass until she was naked for him, he envisioned her in every one. Red would match her pretty curls, blue would accentuate her eyes, especially the playful glint it would get whenever they were alone and black...black always looked good on her. It was the color that he associated with those nights clouded with champagne, kisses and a burn between his thighs when he woke up the next morning and she was curled up next to him with a gaze like a seductive kitten and he wanted to pounce her and she looked at him and...

John could feel her eyes boring on his erection-tented pants as she made small talk with the girl. When she saw that, she immediately asked for a room to try on the merchandise and all but dragged him in there.  
John tried to hide his erection by sitting down in the chair nearest the mirror in the changing room. But Helen pulled him out of it and said, "Could you please help me change out of this?" Instead of doing that, he pulled her down to his lap. "John, what are you.." Helen asked. He answered by taking off her clothes and , hanging them up on the hooks in the room. 

"There. Much better, isn't it?" he teased. Without preamble, he inserted a finger in her wetness. She let out a moan mixed with a shriek before her husband put a hand over her mouth. "If they find out.." he growled in her ear, making her even wetter. 

She felt her muscles tensing in the way which she knew led to a orgasm. But she didn't want to come now. She wanted to have this reward later, when she was done with this. "You can't have your cake and eat it to." he said and briefly exited the chair. 

With shaking legs, she reached for the first pair of lingerie. It looked quite well on her, as well as the other two. John voiced his approval by saying phrases like, "I like that color", "Such a pretty color for my pretty queen." and “So pretty meine geibte." It made her blush every time. 

After she tried all of them on, she reached for her clothing which John hung on a hook in the room. She was about to put her tan bra back on when John again pulled her on his lap. “Such a naughty girl, teasing me with those pretty undergarments.” he whispered hoarsely. “And I’m going to make you pay..hey, what are you doing?” he asked. “I’ve ruined them.” she whispered. “Show me.” he replied. She took one of his callused hands, and ran it down her panties,”Ooh,” he purred, “So wet.” 

He hooked a finger in the waistband, and ran a finger down to her curls. Now it was Helen’s turn to sigh. She loved when he touched her like that. She spread her legs a little wider so more of his hand could fit in. “I wonder if I could fist your cunt.” he purred. “Go on.” she replied. “Go on to whom?” John countered. “You, sir” Helen replied. Good girl.” he growled.

He prepped his glove with lube from his back pocket, then inserted it inside her. Oh god, he loved her muscles sucking him deeper and deeper into her most intimate parts. His cock hardened, but he didn’t deal with it. He watched his hand disappear inside her. 

Helen rocked against the intrusion, watching his face the entire time. He was trying to keep himself under control, but his muscles twitched. “Let yourself go, my love.” she purred in his ear. “I want to hear all those dirty words.” How could he refuse that? “Fuck, your cunt likes your Master, feels so much like heaven when I fuck you like this.” he growled. “Keep going.” she implored. His gaze flitted around the room in case there was unwanted attention. Seeing nothing, he continued: “You look so pretty when I fuck you like this, taking my fist like the good slut you are.”

“Mm” she murmured. “You look so clean, but you talk like a whore. A whore for my cunt.” “Fucking hell.” he whispered as he made a harder thrust. “You’re going to make me come so hard.” His hips thrust into her groin. “Then make your girl dirty.” He removed his pants, made a few jerks, and let his cock spurt all over her body. She moaned and as a result, her cunt spasmed around his fist.

He pulled out and wiped his hand on his pants. “We made such a mess.” he said while surveying the scene and Helen’s semen-soaked body. “But you do such a splendid job making me feel so good, master.” He rummaged in her purse for a cloth and scrubbed the semen off her body. “We’re a fun mess.” she whispered. “Indeed.” John replied and kissed her. They walked out of the store and attempted to disguise the stains on the black lingerie as water marks. 

“They might have recorded it. Everyone does.” he whispered later. “If they did, get it.” she mumbled as she drifted into unconsciousness on Johns lap. “I will ma’am.” he promised.


End file.
